User blog:Hitsuji Mamoru/Kondō Isami
This article is about a fanmade SSR Servant planned for an event called Gudaguda Sweepers: No More Heroic Spirits! Active Skills First Skill= Further increases own defense by 20% for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Reduces their NP gauge by 1. Reduces their attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Stun Chance + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 24% |l3 = 28% |l4 = 32% |l5 = 36% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 44% |l8 = 48% |l9 = 52% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Attack - |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Gains 10 Critical stars. |leveleffect = Star Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Critical Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Absorption + |3l1 = 2000% |3l2 = 2200% |3l3 = 2400% |3l4 = 2600% |3l5 = 2800% |3l6 = 3000% |3l7 = 3200% |3l8 = 3400% |3l9 = 3600% |3l10 = 4000% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 3 turns. Increases party’s attack (except self) for 3 turns. Grants self On-Death-Activate buff for 3 turns (The effects of the buff triggers when the servant is defeated.) |overchargeeffect = When defeated, grants party’s Guts status 1 time. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 30% |l3 = 35% |l4 = 37.5% |l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = Revives with |c1 = 2000 HP |c2 = 2250 HP |c3 = 2750 HP |c4 = 3500 HP |c5 = 4500 HP }} |-| Rank A= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 3 turns. Grants party Invincibility (except self) for 1 turn. Increases party’s attack (except self) for 3 turns. Reduces own critical star absorption by 100% for 3 turns. Grants self On-Death-Activate buff for 3 turns (The effects of the buff triggers when the servant is defeated.) |overchargeeffect = When defeated, grants party’s Guts status 1 time. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 30% |l3 = 35% |l4 = 37.5% |l5 = 40% |chargeeffect = Revives with |c1 = 2000 HP |c2 = 2750 HP |c3 = 3500 HP |c4 = 4250 HP |c5 = 5000 HP }} |-| Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |20}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia I was almost tempted to nickname him “gorilla” but it was way too obvious of a joke. Category:Blog posts